Warriors: Shattered Life
by Thornstar
Summary: Sunpaw is an average apprentice, so why does his whole clan hate him? Simple, he was named after a blood thirsty leader who died many moons ago. Now a clan of loners and rogues, led by a cat who seeks revenge against his mother, arrive. Can Sunpaw get past the moons of verbal abuse and save the clans or will the insults and impending danger be enough to shatter his life?
1. Prologue

The moon at its fullest stood high above the cloudy sky as a trio of cats padded through a maze of burnt trees and ash stricken grass.

"It happened just like she said it would!" came the excited screech from a smoky gray she-cat.

The blue tom next to her rolled his green eyes "You make it seem like she wouldn't be right about something she know so much about."

The she-cat gave a growl and swiped her claws on his head "Shut up, runt, no one needed your input."

The tom gave a low growl as he felt blood drip down "And no one need your ear deafening screech." He raised his voice in an attempt to mock the she-cat, which cracked in the process "It happened just like she said it would!"

The smoky gray she-cat narrowed her eyes, gave a yowl, and leapt on the tom. They rolled around on the ground, claws digging into each other's fur as the other tried to get the upper hand. Clumps of fur and splashes of blood littered the ground until the loud an gruff voice of the third cat caused them to split apart.

"Skull, Valley, knock it off!" A large white tom with a overbite glared down at the two "If your going to fight do it in the presence of the clan!." He started walking, hearing the scrambling pawsteps as Skull and Valley rushed after him.

"I'd rather not, Frostbite." Skull muttered as the camp came within sight.

Frostbite smirked "Why not? Afraid my daughter will wipe the floor with you?"

Skull growled as he and Valley started laughing, the sound of the two cats guffawing drove sleepy cats out of their dens, many of them sporting unamused looks on their faces before returning to bed.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice from up high.

Father and daughter instantly stopped and directed their gaze, along with Skull, to the figure sitting on top of a jagged boulder. The figure's gray paw was currently drawing circles in the stone while black thorn sharp claws drew the designs.

"Well?" the figured meowed after seeing the trio's hesitation.

"Frostbite was-" Valley began but was cut off by her father's paw over her mouth.

"I was mocking Skull, earlier he and Valley were fighting."

"Who won?"

"I broke up the fight before it got too far, Ivory."

Ivory hummed in though before meowing "Leave the mocking to cats your own age, Frostbite. Anything else to report? About the gathering?"

"The clan cats started blaming each other for stealing prey and a few, including two leaders, began to fight." the white tom reported.

The she-cat's ears perched up and a smile crept its way upon her face "Fight? Physical of Verbal?"

"Physical."

"Perfect!" She chirped, getting to her paws in the process "Now for the next phase of my plan." She raised her voice "Cats of Blazeclan!"

Any sleeping cats were startled awake by their leaders' voice and scrambled out of their nests to sit below the jagged boulder.

"Frostbite has brought back great news! The clan cats have started fighting amongst themselves!"

Yowls of cheers and excitement filled the clearing and Ivory raised her tail for silence.

"It's time to move onto the next step! A clan without a Medicine Cat is useless, weak, and vulnerable! for our plan to continue, the medicine cats must be killed!"

The yowls broke out again, louder this time, as Ivory raised her muzzle towards the full moon. A wicked smile plaster on her face as she muttered "You'll regret getting me banished, sister, now you'll get to watch your precious clan fall around you."


	2. Allegiances

**Mistclan**

**Leader**

Daisystar – white and cream she-cat

**Deputy**

Blueheart – blue she-cat

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

**Medicine Cats**

Heronflight – light brown tabby and white tom

**Apprentice:** Cloudpaw – white tom with gray spots

**Warriors**

Wildwing – lavender colored she-cat

Lilystripe – fawn colored tabby she-cat

Marshbelly – cinnamon calico she-cat

Mothberry – cream tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Sedgepaw

Bearleg – large black tom with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Redpaw

Kinkear – messy furred brown she-cat

**Apprentice:** Flintpaw

Mallowcry – golden dappled she-cat

Whiskersong – cream colored she-cat

**Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Ivymask – light gray she-cat

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

Sweetpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Tallstep – long legged white tom

**Apprentice:** Milkpaw

Sloefoot – white tom with black paws

Mintbreeze – dark brown and white tom

Frosteye – white tom with black ears

**Apprentice:** Lightpaw

**Apprentices**

Sunpaw – long haired ginger and white tom

Sedgepaw – pale brown and white tom

Redpaw – small dark ginger tom

Flintpaw – large black tom

Owlpaw – gray tom with a white face

Foxpaw – red tom with a white back

Milkpaw – golden she-cat with a white belly

Lightpaw – white tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Mapleheart – calico she-cat

Appleshade – mottle ginger she-cat

Raindapple – blue tabby she-cat

Tawnyheart – gray tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**

Volejaw – dark gray tom

Acorn-nose – light brown tabby tom

Tinybird – small very pale gray she-cat

* * *

**Stoneclan**

**Leader**

Fallowstar – silver tom

**Deputy**

Smokeheart – blue smoke tom

**Medicine Cats**

Thrushtail – dark ginger tom

**Apperntice:** Shimmerear – white and silver she-cat

**Warriors**

Snakeface - dark brown tom with a black muzzle

Oakclaw – brown tom

Mumbetail – black she-cat

Nightsong – black she-cat with white paws

**Apprentice:** Archpaw

Twistedtooth – gray tortoiseshell tom with a twisted paw

**Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Dustbelly – dusky brown tom

Jaystripe – gray she-cat with a stripped tail

**Apprentice:** Frogpaw

Copperleg – brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Otterpaw

Hazelbrook – brown and white tabby she-cat

Mistyheart – silver she-cat with a gray paw

Ryeshade – golden tom with a black forehead

**Apprentice:** Bramblepaw

**Apprentices**

Archpaw – lithe black tom

Poppypaw – white and light gray she-cat

Frogpaw – dark gray tom with an overbite

Otterpaw – brown spotted she-cat

Bramblepaw – brown tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle

**Queens**

Web-breeze – very pale gray she-cat with white speckles

Ripplewind – blue dappled she-cat

**Elders**

Littlefrost – golden she-cat

Pouncefang – small and lithe brown tabby tom

Splashtail – blue tom

* * *

**Iceclan**

**Leader**

Pinestar – gray she-cat with a black paw

**Deputy**

Jaypool – blue tabby tom

**Medicine Cats**

Rabbitnose – white she-cat with a brown tail tip

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw – red and white tom

**Warriors**

Shadewhisker – blue tom

Frostpool – white tortoiseshell she-cat

Quailtalon - gray tom

**Apprentice:** Jaggedpaw

Shadowberry – black she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice**: Thornpaw

Firetail – pale ginger tom

**Apprentice:** Smallpaw

Littleblaze – small brown tom

Tansyheart – blue she-cat with white toe tips

Cloudsong – white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Fawnpaw

Ryepelt – brown and white tom

Amberfrost – light brown she-cat

Pebblefoot - small mottled gray tom

Briarstep – long haired black she-cat

Silverfeather – chocolate silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Plumfeather – beautiful wispy furred silver she-cat

**Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Halfshade – dark brown and white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Crowpaw

Mossleg – spikey furred gray tom

**Apprentices**

Jaggedpaw – messy furred white tom

Thornpaw – tortoiseshell tom

Smallpaw – ginger she-cat with small ears

Fawnpaw – light brown she-cat

Mistpaw – white tom

Maplepaw – white she-cat with dark brown spots

Crowpaw – small black tom

**Queens**

Longpool – dark ginger and white she-cat with a long tail

Lilyfeather – cream colored she-cat with an orange paw

**Elders**

Minnowflight – small white and gray she-cat

Ashclaw – gray tom

Sandstream – pale ginger she-cat

* * *

**Thornclan**

**Leader **

Sorrelstar – white she-cat with a large orange spot over her right eye

**Deputy**

Robinwing – red and light brown she-cat

**Medicine cat**

Sagecloud – bushy white she-cat

**Warriors**

Willowspring – gray tabby she-cat

Breezepool –light gray tom with a long tail

**Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Buzzardpelt – messy and spikey furred silver tabby tom

Shadefur – black tom

**Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Brightleg – tortoiseshell she-cat

Runningear – curly furred black and white tom

**Apprentice:** Gorsepaw

Poppyskip – creamy brown she-cat

Blacktooth – white with a black muzzle

Beetletail – gray tom with a stubby tail

**Apprentice:** Ivypaw

Tigerfrost – white tabby tom

Furzestorm – ginger tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Berrypaw

Goosefoot – white and very pale gray tom

Mudfoot – small light brown she-cat

Seedwhisker – Bushy cream she-cat

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

Tornclaw – long haired silver tabby tom

Starlingpetal – black tabby she-cat

Freckleheart – gray speckled she-cat

Poolcloud – long haired tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Applestorm – ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw – gray she-cat

Whitepaw – Fuzzy white she-cat with a brown back

Gorsepaw – pale brown tom

Ivypaw – black smoke she-cat

Berrypaw – red tabby tom

Wildpaw – ginger tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Icewing – white she-cat

Hailheart – white and silver she-cat

**Elders**

Leafwing – small spotted brown tom

Nightpelt – dark gray almost black tom

* * *

**Blazing Inferno/Blazeclan**

**Leader**

Ivory – white she-cat with a gray paw

**Deputies**

Frostbite – large white tom with a massive overbite and a stumpy tail

Clover – red she-cat

**Warriors (Kind of)**

Fright – long legged black tom

Thrash – smoky gray tom

Crescent – blue she-cat with a white chest

Tick – gray tabby tom with green eyes

Calypso – gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frizzy – long haired ginger she-cat

Fuzzy – messy long haired ginger tom

Rascal – small black and white tom

Swirl – small calico she-cat

Ghost – long haired pale gray tom

Mole – dark gray tom

Storm – gray she-cat

Shadows – black she-cat

Cobra – large brown tabby tom

Ash – long haired light gray she-cat

Flash – ginger tom with a white paw

**Apprentices (Kind of)**

Skull – blue tom with a white forehead

Badger – large black and white tom

Raven – long haired dark gray she-cat

Lotus – long legged pale gray and white she-cat

Coyote – dark brown tom

Flower – long haired gray and white she-cat

Shell – white calico tom

Shark – gray calico tom

Tiny – small white tom

Tiger – light brown tabby tom

Leopard – white she-cat with black spots

Valley – smoky gray she-cat with an overbite

Cherry – red she-cat with a white jaw

**Queens**

Shimmer – gray spotted she-cat

Hollow – black she-cat

Feather – orange and white she-cat

Sugar – cream colored she-cat

Pepper – white she-cat with specks of black and brown


	3. Chapter 1

Sunpaw sighed heavily as Daisystar led the clan back to camp. The gathering had been a disaster, not only had Mintbreeze been injured, but the leaders had started accusing each other of stolen prey. It had gotten worse as the night continued, the gathering had ended when Pinestar had jumped Sorrelstar, knocking the white and orange she-cat off the High Ledge and into the crowd of fighting cats. It took both deputies and Medicine cats to wrench the feuding leaders apart.

"Snakeface nearly clawed my fur off." Mintbreeze grumbled as he nursed his injured paw.

"Could have been worse if Bearleg and Mumbletail hadn't have pulled him off." Marshbelly, a cinnamon calico she-cat, meowed.

"Mapleheart is going to fuss at you." Frosteye, a white tom, said while his apprentice ran ahead of him.

Mintbreeze groaned at the mention of his mate "I don't want her to fuss and stress over nothing, Heronflight said it would be dangerous for the kits."

Sunpaw ran ahead of the warriors just as the conversation turned to mates. He gave an unconscious shiver as he felt Frosteye and Mintbreeze's gaze burn into his long pelt. Both toms gave a growl until Marshbelly shut them up. Sunpaw couldn't help but angle his ears in their direction.

"Knock it off." She hissed low enough for Sunpaw to have to strain his ears.

"Can you blame us?" Frosteye muttered "His name holds too many painful memories for the clan."

Sunpaw lowered his ears and his pace fell to a saddened mope; he watched solemnly as his clan mates past him one by one. Some of them shot him a dirty glare and others gave him a neutral look. He would've stopped walking if not for a nudge from behind him.

"Don't let what the clan says get you down, young one."

The apprentice directed his blue eyed gaze to the cat behind him, his mentor and deputy, Blueheart.

"That's easy for you to say." He meowed, looking up as the camp came within view "You don't have a whole clan hoping for you to mess up so they can get rid of you…"

Blueheart laid a comforting tail on the tom's shoulder; it was rare when the blue furred deputy had no words of comfort. The guards gave a slight nod as the group padded into camp. Sedgepaw sat outside the apprentice den, the leaves from the fallen willow tree draped over his shoulders.

"Anything happen at the gathering?" He asked as Lightpaw, a white tortoiseshell she-cat, walked past him.

"It was a disaster!" The she-cat exclaimed "Cats were fighting each other and Mintbreeze got injured."

The tom's ears perched up at the mention of his father "I-is he okay?"

A gruff voice behind Lightpaw answered "He's fine, he's with Heronflight right now. Mapleheart's fussing over him right now."

Sedgepaw nearly growled as he eyed the large body of Flintpaw "I didn't ask you, Flintpaw."

"You got the answer, didn't you?" the black apprentice grunted out as he stepped through the drooping leaves and into his nest.

The pale brown and white tom snorted before eyeing the approaching Sunpaw, he gave a quick nudge to Lightpaw and muttered loud enough for Sunpaw to hear "How do we know that he didn't attack my father? Perfect opportunity, everything is in chaos and no one would be the wiser."

Sunpaw faltered in his pace as he heard Sedgepaw's statement and his expression quickly fell and his expression quickly fell. For the first time in moons, he had debated taking refugee with his mother in the Leader's den. All of a sudden; Sedgepaw fell forward, smashing his muzzle into the mossy ground. Redpaw stood squarely on his back and despite his small size, he had enough power to fall a fully grown apprentice.

"Sunpaw didn't do anything!" The red tom argued "Flintpaw said that Mintbreeze was attacked by Snakeface!"

"Redpaw, get off of him!" Lightpaw yowled, drawing the attention of any nearby warriors.

"Not until Sedgepaw apologizes."

"He can't apologize if he's eating moss, Redpaw." Came Flintpaw's tired voice from the den.

Redpaw made an impatient noise and climbed off the tom's back. Sedgepaw instantly sat up, spitting out moss and dirt and gave a very heated glared towards the small apprentice.

"Say it." He hissed.

The pale brown and white apprentice directed his green gaze to Sunpaw "Sorry." he grumbled.

Said tom gave a curt nod and disappeared into the den. Sunpaw made tracks to his nest, but was stopped by Flintpaw's voice.

"You're sleeping next to me and Redpaw tonight."

He huffed "Your nest isn't large enough for two."

A surprise head butt from Redpaw sent him stumbling into the large black tom's side.

"You can borrow my nest." Redpaw meowed with a smile "I'll just sleep on Flintpaw."

"You will not."

Sunpaw gave a purr at his friends pout "Why don't Flintpaw and I sleep side by side and you just sleep on top?"

The small tom's pout faded and a grin broke out "Good Idea!" he quickly nudged the long haired apprentice in the side "Hurry up! I'm tired."

"We can't keep complying with his need, you know." Flintpaw muttered as he felt Sunpaw settled next to him.

"I know, but you and I both would hate to see him sad."

Flintpaw flicked his tail and said nothing more as he felt Redpaw settle on top of him.

"Goodnight!" He chirped.

"Night." Flintpaw grumbled.

Sunpaw waited until the toms' breathing evened out then he nuzzled himself closer to them "Goodnight." He whispered.


End file.
